


Beyond Words

by okelay



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off their scenes in 8x01 "New Order"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> Italics shows actual dialogue

_“Glad to see you, Sir”_

_“Likewise”_

 

Their eyes said everything they couldn’t

Daniel and Teal’c saw their relief on seeing eachother again, after being apart so long and almost for good this time.

Daniel was sure they wanted at least to hug but didn’t dare.

They would properly show it and “celebrate” on private, like they always did.

 

_“The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this”_

Jack had said before promoting Sam to Lutenient Colonel.

Everyone knew she deserved it, yet some still had the nerve to imply she had gotten it for “sleeping with the boss. Still there were people who thought they were together.

Anyone who knew them couldn’t believe they weren’t.


End file.
